Insouciance
by trufflemores
Summary: Blaine shouldn't be surprised that, even after living with Kurt for almost six months, he still manages to zig when Blaine expects him to zag. Klaine. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; Ryan Murphy and Co. hold that honor. I'm simply writing this for fun, not profit.

Blaine loved living with Kurt. He loved that they met in the middle at the loft at times when neither had been expecting a break and both came home for a few hours to sleep or read or cook. He loved that they shared spaces and often schedules and that he didn't have to venture out to the laundromat alone. Most of all, he loved that he didn't have to say good-bye to Kurt as the evening wore on and sleep became more appealing than any state of consciousness, sliding into bed and waiting for Kurt to join him in a state of sublime nonchalance.

Of course, living with Kurt was also a challenge because there were fewer barriers between their lives. It meant that there was no escaping the fact that Rachel liked to call Kurt at two in the morning to tell them about her day (because at two in the morning there was no subtlety, and try though he might Kurt couldn't shush her to a more respectable volume). There were fewer spaces that Blaine could retreat to on the longer days without the likelihood of being interrupted; the sharp-edged tension that accompanied their fights, though few and far between, was even worse when they were only a handful of feet apart. They had to negotiate the terms and conditions of living under the same roof without ever drawing out a formal contract, including what constituted dirty laundry and how many nights a week they could respectably order takeout before it was vaguely horrifying.

In the end, however, it was the little things that surprised Blaine the most.

For instance, even though self-consciousness became even less important after living with Kurt for six months, it still took weeks to reveal the fact that he wore reading glasses. One night while he had been too caught up in his routine to notice the adjustment he had slipped them on after a steamy shower and settled down to read at the opposite side of the couch for a while, Kurt's toes nudged against his shins as he watched _Say Yes to the Dress, _absently engaged. Kurt's gaze had shifted briefly to his, about to conspire, when he had full-stopped in surprise, even his toes stilling against Blaine's shin.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," he had said at last, tone mildly surprised but otherwise unreadable.

"Hm?" Blaine had asked, lifting his gaze and blushing as he'd caught Kurt's stare. Lifting a hand to push them up his own nose a little, he'd said, "I honestly hadn't even thought about them, I just – are they too dorky? I can take them off, they're not really –"

"Blaine," Kurt had said, laughing. "They're fine." Then, reaching over to steal his book and a kiss, Kurt had assured as he cuddled up to his chest, "They're cute."

Scrunching up his nose in mock affront but pleased that Kurt was happy, Blaine had wrapped his arms around him and read his book over Kurt's chest with Kurt's fingers grazing his forearms every now and then, content to be distracted.

Preceding reading glasses had been half a dozen other discoveries – including bedhead, morning breath, and _scruff, _all of which had merited their own alarming array of solutions in return – but the most striking thing to Blaine aboutreading glasses was Kurt's utter lack of concern about them. He'd accepted them as they were and returned to his routine as if it hadn't been interrupted, and Blaine had gradually returned most of his attention to his book, enough to miss the moment when he finally drifted off, arms still wrapped loosely around Kurt.

Nothing could prepare him for every surprise that lurked around the corner, but Blaine was confident that they were working towards a level of comfort with each other that meant that they could still love each other's quirks.

Tucking his cheek over Kurt's head as he snoozed against his chest, Blaine closed his eyes and smiled a little, pleased that among other things he _knew _Kurt and Kurt knew him. He was also, perhaps a touch irrationally but warmly, nonetheless, pleased that if anyone was permitted to know that Kurt occasionally drooled in his sleep, it was him.

Surrendering to sleep at last, he slept deeply in Kurt's hold, thankful that his life consisted of so many unanticipated joys, of zigs and zags.


End file.
